


Friends are not a weakness

by Schattenfluch



Series: Schattenfluch's Carmen Sandiego Fics [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Netflix), Carmen Sandiego (TV), Carmen Sandiego - Fandom, Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hacker, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfluch/pseuds/Schattenfluch
Summary: V.I.L.E Has to learn, Carmen Sandiego cares for her friends but that is not a weakness.





	Friends are not a weakness

V.I.L.E couldn’t take it any longer. The organization had lost several million dollars since the internationally wanted thief Carmen Sandiego started operating against them. They barely made any profit. And now that there were other organizations like A.C.M.E trying to track them down as well, V.I.L.E had to be careful.

So many agents had already failed in stopping Carmen Sandiego which not so infrequently caused the organization to lose even more resources.

V.I.L.E didn’t want to admit it, but their international criminal empire was slowly but surely crumbling. They had to stop her, no matter the costs. Better soon than later. After all, catching the Lady in Red became more and more difficult every day she wandered the earth.

Luckily, the leaders of V.I.L.E knew just what they had to do to stop Carmen Sandiego once and for all. The thief wouldn’t know what hit her.

###

Player scanned over the newly decoded data from the second V.I.L.E hard drive for new information. But again, he found nothing they didn’t already know. It was frustrating. At first, the information on the hard drive was like gold for the small group behind Carmen Sandiego. So many locations, so many items, and so many new plans that V.I.L.E was yet to execute.

But now… if Player didn’t know better, he would say that someone had swapped the hard drive overnight with one of significantly lower importance (that was not the case, Player had checked the hard drive along with his whole room. No one except himself had entered the room).

A red hat appeared on one of the many monitors that stood in front of Player, showing not only the location of a certain thief but also the location of her accomplices. The hacker pressed a few keys on his keyboard to answer Carmen’s call. “What’s up, Red?” he asked.

“Hey Player, anything new?” Carmen asked back.

Player sighed frustrated. He had expected this question, sadly that doesn’t change the answer. “Nope, sorry. At least nothing that we don’t already know. How is Vienna by the way?” He asked, checking her location once again. “Michaelerplatz in front of the Hofburg palace? Looking at the photos, I can only say that it looks beautiful.”

“True,” answered Red, “The architecture here in Vienna is really something.”

“Any signs of V.I.L.E yet?” Player asked, checking the security footage around the place. He at least could see no one suspicious, but those cameras hat blind spots, so better safe than sorry.

“Strangely…” Carmen began “No. I haven’t seen anyone yet. But Devineaux is here.” Player heard Red sigh at the other end of the line.

He didn’t even bother to hide the wide grin that spread on his face. The thief couldn’t see him anyway. “Has he seen you?” He asked out of curiosity. The inspector, agent or whatever else he was right now that he worked for A.C.M.E was nothing but truly annoying. He seemed to appear almost everywhere Carmen went. The hacker actually was surprised that he was still allowed to chase after the thief after everything he had done (Mainly sinking cars, A.C.M.E seems to have too much money). Nonetheless, the siblings Zack and Ivy had started a game out of it. Who could predict better when would Devineaux appear? Player kept track and currently, it looked like Ivy was winning.

Again, the A.C.M.E agent would try to catch Carmen Sandiego and fail again. Even though the organization has gotten far more aggressive in their approach towards the red thief, Devineaux was still himself even if he was slowly improving his skills.

Player shook his head, now was not the time to think about that. He started to listen to Red again.

“Luckily he hasn’t seen me. Can you check Ivy? She should already be in the imperial treasury.”

“Okey dokey” stated the hacker, turning around in his chair to check the other screens. He opened a window with the footage of the small hidden camera that was hidden between Ivy’s clothes. She was currently looking at a few golden, probably very valuable necklaces and earrings. “Hey Ivy!” Player greeted her. “How’s it going?”

“Good.” She said, trying to not look too suspicious. “When am I at the crown?”

Player looked up a map of the building and Ivy’s exact position. “There are just two more rooms till you are there. Try not to stick out too much. We have yet to see a V.I.L.E agent, so look out for someone suspicious.”

“Alright!” She said.

Player muted himself and turned back to Carmen Sandiego. “Ivy is already in the imperial treasury. About a minute ‘till she is in the room with the crown of the holy roman empire. Zack is-“

Suddenly everything around him turned dark. Player blinked, he needed a few seconds to realize what was happening. A power outage? Luckily, he had invested into an emergency power generator… he stood up from his chair and stepped forward to his window. Carefully he stepped around the mess that was his room. Player pulled the curtains away. Strange, everything else was still lighted brightly… and the generator should have started working by now.

Then it hit him. Player froze where he stood. This was not a normal power outage. The only thing the hacker could hear was his own, far too fast heartbeat. V.I.L.E had found him. It had to be. A curse escaped him, he had tried his best to not be trackable by the organization and it seemed to work for a long time. Where did he go wrong?

Slowly he started to tiptoe back to his computer, he had to have something to defend himself somewhere around here… He heard a loud sound in the house, Player couldn’t exactly pinpoint where, and panic was starting to rise within him.

He searched for his phone on his desk… he had Carmen’s number in there. He had to call her! The seconds felt like hours until he found the phone. His hands were trembling…

Someone was opening his door, Player knew someone like him wouldn’t have a chance against a trained thief or killer. His fingers desperately tapped the screen, then he felt someone holding a cloth over his mouth. The hacker tried to struggle, but it was no use.

The two men soon dragged his unmoving figure out of the house and into a car.

###

Carmen was afraid for her friend when the other end of the line suddenly went completely silent. What happened?

She tried to reach player for a few long minutes, but nothing came. She wanted to call Zack just as her phone vibrated- a message from Player!

She opened it and… Player had sent her a location? No other message.

Carmen Sandiego knew Player was in serious trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy writing Player way to much : )  
> This fic will end up having three chapters. I hope you enjoyed it and we can make this fandom grow big!  
> I am not sure about all the facts even though I researched them. It has been a year since I myself was in Vienna- it really is a great city!  
> -Schattenfluch


End file.
